Long term mechanical support of the heart has become a clinical reality during the past few years. Several devices are presently available that are capable of various degrees of left ventricular assistance. The intra-aortic balloon, now in widespread use, provides limited but frequently sufficient support for left ventricular heart failure of a mild nature. In addition, ventricular assist pumps are capable of providing circulatory support in the presence of severe left ventricular failure. Clinical experience with ventricular assist pumps have revealed multiple incidents where right ventricular failure has been present either concomitant with left ventricular failure or as an isolated entity. When present, right ventricular failure unresponsive to volume loading and inotropic drugs is frequently fatal.
Several instances of assisting the right ventricular function with a modified left ventricular assist pump have been reported, although in most cases, the patients have died. In addition, one instance of clinical right ventricular support has been reported in one case by utilizing an intra-aortic balloon in a vascular graft anastomosed to the pulmonary artery. However, despite a few reported successful cases of mechanical support of a failed right ventricle, the devices used have been cumbersome, and if coupled with a left ventricular assist pump for biventricle failure, can cause excessive blood trauma as well as compression of vital structures in the heart.